The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are developing improvements to existing networks. In this regard, wireless communication has become increasingly popular in recent years due, at least in part, to reductions in size and cost along with improvements in battery life and computing capacity of mobile electronic devices. As such, mobile electronic devices have become more capable, easier to use, and cheaper to obtain. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of mobile electronic devices, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing mobile terminals to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content. Moreover, for many individuals, mobile electronic devices such as portable digital assistants (PDAs), pagers, mobile televisions, mobile telephones, gaming devices, laptop computers, cameras, video recorders, audio/video players, radios, and global positioning system (GPS) devices become heavily relied upon for work, play, entertainment, socialization, and other functions. Thus, many people are very connected to their respective mobile electronic devices.
Given the personal connection many people have to their mobile electronic devices, and their ability and penchant for having such devices with them, people often desire to access the capabilities of their mobile electronic devices even when the mobile electronic devices are not particularly accessible, or when it may not necessarily be safe to interact with the user interface of the mobile electronic terminal.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism by which a mobile electronic device or mobile terminal may interface with and be operable through other devices.